Pocky Game
by krystalhoshi
Summary: What will happen when Nezumi and Sion discover the Pocky game? Nezumi x Sion, BL.


**Pocky Game**

**Anime: No. 6  
>Pairing: Nezumi x Sion<br>Rating: T**

**This contains BL and a fail kiss scene. You have been warned |D**

**A/N:  
>Haha my first No. 6 fic and the first fic that I upload here |D;<strong>  
><strong>Sorry if it's OOC, as I said, my first NezuSion fic ;u;<strong>  
><strong>There will be a sequel where Nezumi's the one to first suggest playing the Pocky game ~ ouo<br>... Because I'm so sure there's Pocky in No. 6**

**No. 6 does in no way belong to me. Though believe me, I wish it did.  
>Original story by Asano Atsuko. <strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Sion announced, noisily and clumsily bursting through the door to his and Nezumi's shared underground home with an armful of paper grocery bags.<p>

Nezumi lay sprawled across the sofa, reading a book. His blue hair was up in its usual ponytail, and he scowled slightly when Sion made his noisy entrance into their small home. He tore his eyes away from the book he had been reading for slightly more than an hour, and his eyes grew slightly bigger as he caught sight of the large amount of paper bags that loaded Sion's hands.

"Can't you even bother to knock rather than just barging in like this?" he asked, his silver eyes still locked on the huge armful of things that he had returned with from the market. "And what exactly did you buy for you to return with this many groceries?"

He watched as Sion ignored his questions and relieved his arms of the heavy bags, then bent over them, seemingly trying to find something. Finally, after a good ten minutes of searching, he straightened up with something grasped tightly in his hand. From what Nezumi could see from the small gaps between Sion's fingers where he grasped the strange thing, he could see glimpses of red packaging.

"Sion, what's that?" he inquired the white-haired boy. Sion turned, a wide grin plastered on his face.

"It's Pocky!" he replied, grin still firmly stuck. "I've heard a few rumours that they still sold this somewhere in the West Block, so today I decided to go and have a look around and try to find a shop which sells these."

"P- Pocky?" Nezumi repeated Sion with a puzzled expression on his face. "Why are you so excited about getting a packet of Pocky?"

"I've never tried any before!" Sion's eyes were practically sparkling and they seemed as if they were about to drop out of their sockets if they got any bigger from his excitement. "They don't sell this kind of thing in No. 6, after all."

"It's just a packet of biscuits, Sion," Nezumi sighed, rolling his eyes. "What's so special about them that you're so excited?"

"It's actually not the Pocky that's getting me excited…" Sion admitted, looking down at the floor as a blush slowly surfaced on his face. "I've just heard about this game from Inukashi…"

Nezumi sighed, sitting up straight on the sofa and looking at Sion with a wary expression. If it was Inukashi who was behind this, it couldn't be anything good, and Sion's expression didn't make it any less suspicious either. "Out with it. What game are you talking about, exactly?"

"Well… Inukashi said it's called the Pocky Game, and it's where two people bite on either ends of a stick of Pocky and then they start chewing. The person who lets go of the stick of Pocky last is the winner," Sion explained, his eyes glowing as he looked back up to Nezumi. "I was wondering if we could play it together."

Nezumi sighed again, then patted the part of the sofa next to him. "It's not as if you'd stop bothering me if I said no, right?"

Sion grinned, then went to sit next to Nezumi, opening the packet of Pocky while he was at it. There was a soft ripping sound as the packaging was torn apart, revealing another packet that was silver in colour. Sion eagerly opened that as well, this time showing a cluster of stick-like biscuits. Nezumi looked at the biscuits, wary expression on his face again. Something about this game was bugging him…

"Wait!" Nezumi grabbed Sion's wrist just as he was about to pull out a stick of Pocky. Sion looked at him questioningly, and Nezumi loosened his hold on Sion's wrist just slightly, realising his grip was probably a little too forceful. "What happens if both of us don't let go by the end of the stick?"

Sion blinked a few times, then just shrugged, saying Inukashi had never mentioned anything about that happening. "Besides, one of us will let go for sure, won't we?" he continued, smiling at Nezumi before lightly shaking off the hand that was gripping his wrist and pulling out a chocolate-covered stick of Pocky biscuit. He bit on one end of the Pocky stick, then turned his head slightly in a gesture to offer the other end to Nezumi. Nezumi looked at it hesitantly before leaning forward and gripping the end of Pocky that was offered to him firmly between his teeth.

"'eady, 'o!" Sion's voice came out muffled because of the bit of biscuit that he had in between his teeth, but Nezumi understood what he said anyway, and the both of them started chewing.

"_Munch munch munch…" _the mice of the room stopped their scurrying, looking at Sion and Nezumi curiously before continuing on their business again.

Sion and Nezumi chewed steadily through each of their sides of the Pocky stick, steadily getting closer and closer to each other. The closer they got to each other, the more Sion's erratic heartbeat started to make itself known.

By the time his and Nezumi's lips were only a few centimetres from each other, Sion thought that his heart would explode from beating so fast. Hastily, he pulled back, trying to let go of the Pocky stick, only to have his head be blocked by something.

"N- Ne'humi!" he managed to get out, realising the thing that was blocking his escape was none other than Nezumi's hand. Nezumi smirked, continuing to chew his way closer to Sion.

It wasn't long before the two of their lips met, and Sion's eyes widened in shock when it actually happened. Nezumi's hand stayed firmly behind his head, preventing him from pulling away.

After a few moments, to Nezumi's surprise, Sion pressed back slightly. And a few moments after that, when Nezumi pushed his tongue against the snowy haired boy's lips asking for entrance, Sion opened his mouth, as if on instinct, just enough for Nezumi's tongue to slip in. As they continued to kiss, Nezumi's tongue explored every inch of Sion's mouth, eliciting a soft moan from Sion before Nezumi pulled back.

"Maybe that game of yours wasn't that bad after all," Nezumi remarked, smirking as he looked at Sion. The boy's face was flushed and he was panting slightly, his white hair a little messed up at the back where Nezumi's hand had been. His red eyes were locked on Nezumi, desire swimming in them.

Nezumi's smirk grew more pronounced as he noticed Sion's burning desire in his eyes, but ignored it and just pushed Sion off the sofa.

"Don't even think about whatever you're thinking right now. I know I'm a good kisser and all, but you still have to make us our dinner."


End file.
